


No one Escapes the Snooze Cocoon.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A quiet morning moment after a very long night.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 39





	No one Escapes the Snooze Cocoon.

Her body woke her up out of shear habit. The sky was just starting to light before sunup. It didn’t matter that they fell into bed only a few hours before. Raven needed her morning meditation. There was only one green little problem.

“Gar”

“Gar”

“Garfield” 

“I heard you the first time Rae” he mumbled his eyes still shut.

They were both lying on their sides, Beast Boy was the big spoon this time an arm wrapped protectively across her chest and his body pressed closely against her back. 

“Then why didn’t you answer?” 

She felt his arm tighten around her and a kiss get pressed into her neck just below her ear “I was hoping you were going to give up and just go back to sleep” 

“Yea _that_ sounds like me” she jabbed “Gar let me go, I need to get up” 

“Nope cuddle time” he said wrapping a leg around hers and pulling them even closer together. 

“Garfield I am serious”

“Rae so am I," He yawned out "you need sleep, we were up super-hero-ing till…what?”

“4am” she stated flatly.

“You are going to go up to the roof, and start chanting, you are going to get as far as Azerath Met- and doze off. ”

Beast Boy was right she was still tired but she could feel her emotions starting to get restless. 

“Gar if I have to teleport out of this bed I will”

“aww but you’re so warm” he whined a bit, but he eventually relented. Letting her slip out of his embrace and the bed. 

Raven Stretched and ran her hand through her hair. She looked back to the bed to see Beast Boy pulling his pants on. 

“Gar you don’t have to get up” she yawned.

“Yea I do” he said as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. “I am going to make us tea. I am going to watch you chant, then when you fall asleep I am going to carry you back here and wrap you up so tight with me you are never going to escape our cuddly warm snooze cocoon” 

“Garfield that is not going to happen, I am really okay”

******6 hours later******

Raven woke up back in bed, the last thing she remembered was trying to find her center. On the night stand were two mugs of tea that were stone cold. She was laying on her back the comforter was tight around her body and Beast boy was just as tight to her laying on his side.

She turned to face him to find his bright green eyes open and wide awake and a sly smile on his face. He pecked her nose teasingly and said “Told you so”

“Be quiet, its cuddle time” 

* * *

This is a scrap of something that I tried to write for another prompt. I just couldn’t get it to where I wanted it, but I liked it to much just to trash. So fresh eyes and now we have this. Like much of my writing much of this is based on my own relationship with my wife. So hopefully a few people like this bit of morning fluff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/148445541704/no-one-escapes-the-snooze-cocoon Aug 4th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
